caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
GXV Takeover Special (Episode 4)
Card Xtreme Rules Match for TNXA Hardcore Championship and GXV World Heavyweight Championship (TNXA Hardcore Champion) Broly vs. (GXV World Heavyweight Champion) Wayne Marley Submission Match for GXV International Championship Ken Shamrock © vs. David Otunga Submission Match for GXV Vixens Championship Mila © vs. Rarity Belle 6-Woman Tag Team Match HWO (Envy, Lauren Griffin, & Vicky the Babysitter) vs. SOS Brigade (Haruhi Suzumiya & Dokuro Mitsukai) & Mystery Partner 6-Men Battle Royal for GXV Underground Championship Smokey © vs. Vicious vs. Itsuki Koizumi vs. Roman Reigns vs. The Miz vs. Mugen GXV Women's Tag Team Championship Match MarieBella (Marie Kanker & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro) © vs. Gotham City Sirens (Harley Quinn & Poison Ivy) GXV Tag Team Championship Alpha Omega Twinz (Kevin & Devin Spade) © vs. Slater & The Gator (Heath Slater & Titus O'Neil) Naga the Serpent vs. Candace Flynn Sabrina Spellman vs. Ember McLain Preshow Maryse & Jade Chan vs. Dee Dee (Delia Dennis & Deidre Dennis) GXVTakeoverPreshow.jpg GXVTakeoverSabrinavEmber.jpg GXVTakeoverNagavCandiceFlynn.jpg GXVTakeoverGXVTagTeamChampionship.jpg GXVTakeoverGXVWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg GXVTakeoverGXVUndergroundChampionship.jpg GXVTakeoverHWOvSOSBrigade&MysteryPartner.jpg GXVTakeoverGXVWomensChampionship.jpg GXVTakeoverGXVInternationalChampionship.jpg GXVTakeoverBrolyvWayneMarley.jpg Results *Preshow. Dee Dee was making their GXV In-Ring Debut. *2. Poison Ivy making her In-Ring debut in TNXA thus making Gotham City Sirens' debut in TNXA. *3. After the match, Ken Shamrock nailed David Otunga with a wicked chair shot and delivered more chair shots and then Shamrock laid Otunga with the Flatliner onto a steel chair. *4. Sabrina used her magic during the match. After the match, Sabrina was pissed off as she ambushed Ember via magic continuing that way, followed by It's Magic through the announce table until Sabrina ended the onslaught when she hit a splash off the top rope to Ember through two stacked tables. Sabrina then insults the fans, Ember, and Gail Kim and yells to the fans who will stop her. Then out of nowhere, three girls in The Shield attire jumped The Teenage Witch and stomped her to no mercy. *5. Mugen, Vicious, and Roman Reigns made their GXV In-Ring Debuts. *6. Emmy was making her GXV In-Ring Debut. *7. After the match, Mila offers a handshake and Rarity Belle accepted the handshake. Rarity went to the back as Mila celebrates in the ring. *8. Candace Flynn was making her GXV In-Ring Debut. *9. Before the match rolls on, Austin Juhasz & Samus Aran-Juhasz came to the stage and watch the match. After the match, Austin & Samus celebrate with Broly for winning the GXV World Heavyweight Championship. Miscellaneous Facts *MarieBella and Gotham City Sirens have choice of words just moments before their match. *The hWo laid out Mizore Shirayuki in the back via Envy throwing Mizore through a glass window. *Wendy Testaburger asked Haruhi & Dokuro-chan to be their partner tonight against and the SOS Brigade decided of Wendy being their partner in their match against the hWo later tonight. *TNXA Owner & Founder, "FlukeDogg08" Torrin Fluker, announced that there will be a new General Manager of GXV. He also announced that the new GXV General Manager is here tonight and a few moments later, the new GXV General Manager was revealed as El Noveno. El Noveno then told the GXV Universe, there's a new sheriff in town and the Ultraviolet Showoff is your new GXV General Manager and continue GXV Takeover. Then he end his speech by saying "Quoth Noveno... Nevermore.". *The hWo attack Wendy Testaburger and laid her out via an E-Cutter from Envy onto the floor! *Slater and Titus argued of losing their match and their arguement went into blows until security broke it up and GXV GM El Noveno told the both of them to never come back to TNXA and GXV ever again. Category:TNXA Category:CAW Specials